


Tramontane

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen, Home, Mountains, References to battle preperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: His home was safe. Really, it was.~(Random Koromon-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tramontane

**Author's Note:**

> Tramontane: travelling to or existing beyond mountains.

Since his hatching, Koromon had never been scared. 

Even as the adults prepared for battle, even when his friends would panic, Koromon was not afraid. 

He knew he would always be safe, because his village was hidden!

On all sides were mountains, mountains, and more mountains, and nothing was safer than that.

The mountains would protect them all, keep them hidden from the big bad monsters on the outside.

But why, Koromon would wonder as yet another ran past him in panic, could nobody else see that?


End file.
